Depressed thoughts
by Princessstphanie
Summary: A oneshot on how Mimi is feeling about Sora's new attitude. ONESHOT very OOC


Depressed and Rebellious

Disclaimer- No, I don't own Digimon. Just this fic idea, which I know I own, because it's exactly what I'm feeling right now. Warning it's going to be kind of out of character.

Princessstphanie- Yeah...want to see how I feel sometimes? Mimi will be going through something kind of what I am..

POV- Mimi

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I lay here on my bed trying to go to sleep. I can't though. I never can these days. Everyone thinks I'm this really cherry perky person all the time. Sure I can act like it, but deep down I'm depressed as I can be. I met this girl named Sora when we were in elementary school and we've been best friends since. Sure me and Sora have always been different, I mean all best friends have differences. She was the tom-boy soccer player and I was really girly, then she started playing tennis and I became a cheerleader. Sora could of had almost any guy, but she wanted Matt. One of our really good friends Tai, he was in love with her. Yet, she refused to give him a chance. Sora finally got up the courage to ask out Matt and then they started to go out and then everything changed. Matt's a great guy and all, but he changed her and he knows it. I think he even regrets it himself sometimes. You see, everyone knows Matt has the bad boy reputation of the whole school. The one who never did his homework, always getting in trouble, skipped class, that kind of guy. When they started to go out everything was fine, but after while Sora started doing less and less of her homework and before I knew it I called her one day when I hadn't seen her and they had skipped school together. Sure I was disappointed in her, yet I could get over it. Then a few days later in the middle of my trip to the bathroom during second period I saw Sora walking down to the principal's office with a huge grin plastered on her face.

flashback

"Sora where are you going?" I asked stopping her in her tracks.

"I got send to go to the Principal's office, possibly even some school suspension if he's in a bad mood today. Who knows it could be fun. Matt said it was anyway, so it's got to be. Yeah, anyway the dumbass teacher said I was trying to defy him or some other lame crap he came up with. I think he just has a problem with me or something. I mean seriously come on, what the fuck? It's not my problem if I'd rather sit at my desk writing notes to Matt then to take some lame ass quiz and then act out whatever lame character I act most like. I mean come on, how elementary is that?" Sora laughed as she bent down next to the water fountain and got a drink.

"I can't believe it." I said looking down.

"I know! Me neither! He needs to snap into reality."

"No, I was thinking more along the lines of you."

end flashback

We haven't been that close of best friends after that day. She just got even more rebellious, she was staying out way past her curfew, skipping more and more, having sex with him almost every other night, she's just became the opposite of herself a few years ago. I feel as if I've lost my best friend. Sure she's still here physically, but what about mentally? No. The Sora I knew and loved is gone. I even know one of her most darkest secrets.

flashback

"Hey Meems, if you promise to not go and run to mommy and daddy I'll let you have some crack." Sora said sitting down on her bed.

"Sora..please tell me your not serious.. Drugs? They are not the answer to your problems and you know it Sora. So why are you doing this to yourself? It will only hurt you in the long run. Please, snap out of whatever trance you've been in and realize what your doing. Please, wake me up from this nightmare where I lose my best friend." I trailed off not being able to look her in the eye anymore as I was about to shed a tear or two.

"What? It's a great way for Matt's attention and hey it's fun. No big deal." Sora said as if it were not a big deal at all.

"No big deal? No big deal? You call me losing my best friend no big deal?"

end flashback

Now I continue laying on my bed thinking if I've changed any. In some ways I guess. I'm not really as happy as I used to be, I don't complain as much because, I like to keep my feeling bottled up in me. I now have a dedicated boyfriend who I know would never try to make me do anything I didn't want to. Yes, I love Izzy for it to. He's always there to comfort me after me and Sora have another argument when she's wasted.

flashback

"Izzy, why did she have to change?" I cried on my boyfriends chest as he held me.

"I don't know Meems, I just don't know. All I know is she's missing out on one great girl." Izzy said making me look up and smile before beginning to cry some more. It was right after I fount out about her drug addiction. I remember because, I called Izzy bawling my eyes out and he told me not to drive because, I was too upset so he came and got me to take to his place for the night. 

end of flashback

Yeah that reminds me of another secret dear Sora has that only I know about. Matt had gotten her pregnant and she was afraid to tell him, afraid to have to change her life back to how it used to be for that baby, have to stop everything she's doing now. So you know what she did? She went and had an abortion. That poor baby, she had no right to end it's life like that, before it even had a chance to see the daylight even just once. No, she decides it's for the best if she kills it. Sora's not even close to the person she used to be. I sometimes feel it's my fault; like I could of stopped her before it got this far. Then I remember that I did try and help her countless times, but no that always got them in another argument and left me here depressed. Why did she have to get so rebellious?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Like this idea? I hope so. I know it's short it's just something I felt I had to write. I'm pretty sure, no I'm positive it's just a one-shot. Sorry. So yeah, review now if you want. Haha, yeah see how dramatic life can be? 


End file.
